The invention relates to a mill comprising a milling ring, a roller and a motor for moving the roller within the milling ring. Such mills can e.g. be used for milling stones and other material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,840 describes a mill of this type. It comprises a static frame and a motor arranged on said static frame. A mobile frame is suspended from the static frame. The mobile frame supports the milling ring and the roller. A flexible coupling mechanism is required for coupling the motor to the roller. This leads to a rather complex design prone to failure.